Hoping For Harry's Love
by dan1eva
Summary: Ginny Weasley menyukai Harry James Potter... Sudah bukan rahasia lagi, semua orang mengetahuinya, bukan? Dan kisaH ini mencoBa memaparkan haL yang bukan rahasia itU....


HOPING FOR HARRY'S LOVE 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rowling does.

AN:  
This is my first fanfic so please forgive me for all mistakes.  
Enjoy ya!!!

-------

InsPireD by: bAby Love by Ayumi Shiina,  
Latar: tahun ke-6 Harry Potter

-------

Ya,Tuhan.  
Permohonanku hanya satu.  
Berikan aku.  
Hati Harry James Potter...

Enam tahun aku mengucapkan doa itu. Malam sebelum tidur. Pagi sebelum sarapan. Bahkan,saat "Topi SeLeksi" dipakaikan padaku pun, doa itu terngiang di kepalaku. Dan mungkin itu jadi satu alasan lain kenapa aku ditempatkan di Gryffindor. Asmara dimana orang paling pemberani yang pernah ku temui itu tinggal.

Well, aku, Ginerva Molly Weasley, menyukai Harry James Potter sejak pertama kali bertemu di statiun King's Cross peron 9 3/4.

Saat itu, aku merasa seluruh organ tubuhku kaku tak dapat bergerak. Bahkan aku tak sanggup berada 2 meter di dekatnya, saat ia datang kerumahku pada akhir liburan musim panas. Well,sebenarnya dia tak datang ke rumahku. Tapi ke rumah kakakku, Ron-Bodoh-Weasley.

Harry James Potter,lelaki yang kusukai sepenuh hati, yang tak pernah membalas perasaanku, yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapku ada waLau aku seLaLu berada 3 meter didekatnya.

Harry tak tahu atau mungkin tak mau tahu perasaanku padanya. Tahun lalu,ia malah mencium wanita lain. Wanita yang sepertinya tidak lebih baik dariku. Cho Chang! Oh, Tuhan, aku benci dia!

Setelah semua perlakuan Harry Potter padaku. Setelah semua fakta menjelaskan bahwa aku tak mungkin disukai olehnya, perasaanku padanya tak juga hiLang. Aku, Ginerva Molly Weasley tetap menyukainya. Selalu.

Walau Hermione memintaku agar membuka hatiku untuk laki-laki lain. Aku tetap menyukainya.

Walau sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Dean Thomas. Aku tetap menyukainya.

Dan sekali lagi aku berdoa, sebeLum pertandingan Quidditch, Gryffindor melawan Ravenclaw...

Ya, Tuhan.  
Permintaanku hanya satu.  
Berikan aku.  
Hati Harry James Potter...

-------------

"Ginny, kau tak boLeh gugup,oke? Memang saat ini Harry tak dapat bertanding - oh,Snape sial - tapi, kami yakin kau bisa menangkap Snitch itU, ok? Jangan gugup!" Hermione berteriak-teriak sepanjang koridor menuju lapangan. Sebenarnya, aku atau dia siH yang gugup?

"Kau berdoa saja semoga aku bisa melempar Bludger ke mata sipit si CHO CHANG itu, oke?" Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. Dia mungkin berpikir aku bercanda, tapi aku sungguh ingin melakukannya.

"Sepertinya pertandingan kali ini sangat amat tidak adil. Ravenclaw dgn beater-beater terbaiknya dan seeker tercantik di Ravenclaw," suara Dean terdengar dari podium komentator. "Walaupun tak secantik seeker Gryffindor", Dean menambahkan saat menyadari seeker sementara Gryffindor, Ginny, memandang marah padanya.

Aku sungguh kesal dengan Dean sejak dulu. Ok, hal ini akan kujadikan alasan untuk memutuskannya. Lagipula, dia sama sekaLi bukan tipeku.

"And let's the game began!" Madam Hooch meniupkan peluit.

Semua pemain langsung menempati posisinya masing-masing. Aku yang bertugas sebagai Seeker terbang lebih tinggi dari yg lain,berusaha mencari bola emas kecil nakal itu. Ok,sebenarnya aku tak begitU ingin menangkap Snitch. Aku percaya teman-temanku dapat mencetak angka dari goL-goL yang mereka buat. Aku ingin bermain sebentar dengan seseorang.

Oh, itU dia. RambuT hitam-jeLek- panjang-kusam-lurus itu. Mata sipitnya berusaha mencari Snitch. Dasar bodoh! Dengan mata sekecil itu? Aku berani bertaruh dia tak dapat meLihat Bludger yang akan terbang ke arahnya, sebentar lagi. Lihat saja!

Demelza Robins melemparkan pemukul Bludger-nya ke arahku yg langsung ku tangkap dengan tangan kiriku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah memintanya untuk melakukan ini sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Dengan menggenggam pemukul Bludger aku terbang mengejar Bludger yang akan menerjang Ron - yang sungguh ceroboh tidak menyadarinnya. Aku langsung memukul Bludger itu dengan sangat keras ke arah wanita sipit itu - yang karena sangat sibuk mencari Snitch dengan mata sipitnya - sama sekali tidak menyadari bola itu tepat dibelakang bahunya dan menerjangnya tanpa ampun.

Oke, aku memang kejam, tapi Quidditch memang permainan yang kejam kan? Apalagi, setelah dia mencium Harry tahun lalu, kurasa itu tak seberapa.

Akhirnya, setelah Cho Chang jatuh tersungkur dan segera dibawa ke klinik Madam Pomfrey, aku mengembalikan pemukul Bludger kepada Demelza Robins dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Kemenangan individual!

Dan sekarang, aku bebas mencari Snitch sendiri. Aku tak memikirkan lagi siapa menjebol gawang siapa. Aku harus memastikan kemenangan Gryffindor seperti yg selalu dilakukan Harry.

Dimana bola emas nakal itu? Oh, aku melihatnya! Bola itu melayang dekat podium komentator. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku mempercepat kecepatan sapuku yang kurasa tak juga bertambah cepat. Tapi, aku tak peduli, toh tak ada Seeker lain yang melihatnya. KecuaLi, kalau si sipit itu bisa melihatnya dari Klinik Madam Pomfrey.

Dengan kecepatan paLing maksimum dari sapuku, aku melaju ke arah Snitch yang dengan mudahnya akhirnya dapat kugenggam dijemariku.

Aku mendengar sorakan dari tribun Gryffndor! Apa itU artinya kami menang? Aku menoleh ke papan niLai, oh, Gryffindor menang!  
180-90 untuk Gryffindor!

-------------------

"Ginny, aku selalu tahu bahwa kau adik kandungku. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin kan kau dapat menangkap Snitch tadi!" Ron berbicara sembarangan dengan tangan penuh kembang api buatan Fred & George.

"Jangan asal bicara Ron. Kau pikir aku bangga memiliki kakak yang mengira Bludger sebagai Quaffle" jawabku asal yang disambut tawa seLuruh penghuni Gryffindor.

"Apa maks..." Hermione langsung menahan Ron yg mencoba membalas Ginny dengan melempar kembang api.

"Aku hanya bercAnda ka-kak-ku sa-yang", kataku akhirnya dengan penekanan pada setiap kata-kataku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeLuk pinggangku dari belakang, "hi, dear!" suara yang kukenaL sebagai suara Dean.

Aku menepis tangannya dan membalikkan badanku.

"Dean, aku mau kita puTus. Sekarang!" Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancarnya dari muLutku.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Ginny kau pasti, aku yakin, kau pasti bercanda kan?" Dean mencoba memeLukku yang langsung kutepis.

"Aku tidak bercanda Dean Thomas. Aku sangat serius!"

"Tapi.. Kenapa? Apa saLahku?"

"Semua! Aku rasa semua yang ada padamu tak cocok untukku. Dan semua yang ada padaku tak cocok untukmu. Kau harus sadar, kita tak pernah menghabiskan waktu tanpa pertengkaran, kecuali saat kau menciumku, itu pun dengan perasaan terpaksa. Sungguh, Dean, sebenarnya aku tak pernah menyukaimu. Maafkan aku!" Air mata yg sudah kutahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Harry Potter kan? Aku tahu. Aku pikir,aku bisa membuatmu melupakannya. Aku salah. Tapi, kau tahu kan, dia mencium Cho Chang!"

"Aku tahu, dan kau tak perlu mengingatkanku. Tapi aku tak bisa membencinya. Aku tetap menyukainya.Sampai sekarang. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena menjadikanmu pelarian. Lagipula, kau menyukai Cho kan? Aku dengar saat pertandingan!" Oh Tuhan, aku yakin saat ini semua mata memandangku dengan perasaan kasihan. Aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini, "Ginny si malang masih mengharapkan The Boy Who Lived"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang ingin kita puTus, ya sudah. Oh ya, jangan bawa-bawa Cho Chang karena dia tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku." Dean berjalan perlahan maju mendekat padaku. Mencium keningku "Saat kau sanggup melupakan kepala codet itu, kau harus tahu aku akan ada di tempat biasa. Menunggumu"

"Hei semua! Ayolah,jangan terbawa arus Ginny-Dean! Sekarang saat berpesta! Gryffindor menang!" Ron tiba-tiba berteriak dan menyalakan banyak kembang api. Dalam waktu 20 menit semua dapat melupakan kejadian tadi dan muLai berpesta penuh kebahagiaan.

-------------------

Tawa keceriaan masiH terdengar di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, padahal jam sudah berdentang 12 kaLi.Tak ada yg berniat pergi dari situ. Bukannya berkurang, maLah bertambAh saTu.

Harry Potter berjaLan masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi. Aku yakin dia lelah setelah menjaLani detensi dari si Hidung Bengkok - Snape.

Ron langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya sambiL berteriak "Gryffindor menang, Sobat! Menang!"

Entah setan mana yg merasukiku. Tiba -tiba saja, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, berlari ke arahnya, mengharap dia juga memelukkU. Namun...

Dia menciumku!

Ya, Tuhan! Demi Merlin! Aku tak bermimpi kan?

Dia menciumku! Mencium bibirku. Memang bukan ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Dean tidak pernah menciumku sehangat ini. LembuT.

Aku masih diam saja saat dia memisahkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Aku sempat mendengar Ron berkata "Yah - kaLau memang harus begitu"

Tapi, siapa peduLi tentang Ron! Yang ku tau, saat ini Harry menggenggam tanganku dan berkata "Ginny,.. Sorry...Tapi sungguh...Sudah sejak libur musim panas kemarin aku ingin melakukan ini. I...Love...You!"

Lidahku kaku! Tapi aku harus bicAra! Oh Tuhan, toLoNg aku!

"Aku sudah ingin melakukan ini sejak enam tahun lalu. I Love You and I'll always do" Akhirnya! Kata-kata yang kusimpan seLama enam tahun kuungkapkan. Akhirnya, aku mengatakannya.

Ya, Tuhan.  
Permintaanku hanya satu.  
Berikan aku.  
Hati Harry James Potter...

Terima kasiH, Tuhan.

-----------------

AN:  
Please Review!!! I really need your comments.  
I'll be ready for the following stories...


End file.
